Two Weeks
by SpazzQueen15
Summary: Ok, so I don't ship Beck&Jade, but one afternoon I was really feelin them. Onexshot. Could turn it into a story, but that's a huge "could". I wanna know how you like it so please R&R!
1. Leaving

Last period bell had just rung which marked it: the third day in a row Jade was avoiding Beck.

She was walking past Tori's locker checking the online obits, when a figure grabbed her and hauled her all the way over to the supply closet everyone uses for "interventions".

"What the hell?" Jade furiously shoved her grabber away and straightened out her appearance.

"No, what the hell to you Jade! Where have you been these past few days?" Beck was almost never angry with her so this was bad considering there were no witnesses around. Jade grumbled.

"What?" Beck's eyebrow raised which led to a sigh from Jade.

"I have bad news...that doubles as good news in disguise." Beck crossed his arms.

"Ok then, go ahead." Jade sighed and looked at the ground. Then she shifted her bag higher up on her shoulder and looked at a stain on the floor.

"I got accepted for a job offer for a pretty major role as a goth that eventually gets sucked into the occult." She looked at Beck, smirking.

His gaping mouth soon transformed itself into a smile.

"That's amazing new Jade! I'm so happy for you! It's the perfect role!" And then he stopped and got serious again.

"So why have you been avoiding me?" She started fiddling with her rings.

"Jade." Beck's voice was full of understanding. Jade looked up into Beck's eyes.

"Because this once-in-a-lifetime offer is overseas...in Germany."

His face dropped. You could practically see the happiness drain out of him.

"For how long?" Jade tilted her head back trying to get rid of the tears. "Four years."

Beck's head snapped up to look at her face. "Four years?"

"Beck, you have no idea how big of an opportunity this is for me!" Jade pleaded.

"Four? Years?" Jade sighed. "Beck, please try to understand how huge this is!"

"I know Jade, but," Beck sighed. "but did you even think about us? To what this means? For all of us?" She looks down, then back up at him and tilts her head.

"Come on really? Like I put no thought into this at all?" Beck sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Come on that's not what I me-"

"Don't. Don't even try and say that I didn't think about this because I did. I thought about it over and over again." She stops and clears her throat a little bit.

"Well I dont think you did." Her eyes are watering as she looks away from his accusing eyes. She shakes her head.

"Ok listen im trying to be positive and make this work. I'm trying ok. But it's the hardest I've ever worked for anything in my life! But I can't do this if you won't at least try and be a little happy and supportive for me. Ok, I never ask you to try and be or do anything, but I need your support on this!" Beck takes a step back and shakes his head.

"Don't. Do-. I don't try? I, I try ok. Support is the one thing I never seem to run out of for you! I try to make this work, us, but believe me babe, it ain't easy. You constantly mess it up. I could probably name 15 things that I try to work around but. But you just won't listen. You just leave everything to me. The responsibilities, the manners, the apologizing." His voice was getting loud so he leaned in closer to her and started to whisper. "Hey, the first time you apologized to me, since I've met you, was when Tori helped you."

"That's it, isn't it."

"What's it?"

"Tori. It's her. She's better than me; nicer. Can express her feelings. Ha. She's the perfect girlfriend when you add in the singing and dancing bit. Face it: you want her. Well good, because I want you to want her. I-"

"Jade come on. Tori is not the problem."

"Well who is then? You? Me?"

"You."

"Your- me?"

"Yes you! You don't try at all in our relationship Jade. I forgive you no matter what you do, and you have done some pretty horrible stuff, and I can't even go to the bathroom instead of walk you to class, or-"

"Ugh whatever Beck. It's not that at all. You're just making up excues fo-"

"Oh really. What is this an excuse for? Huh Jade? Why would I have to make up any excuse for you now?"

"I really didn't want it to come to this." Jade says darkly with a blank look in her eye. He takes a step back, stops breathing waiting, just waiting for what comes next.

"I'm sorry Beck but I just don't see the point of us anymore. You'll be here with highschool girls and I'll be on another continent with an almost all male cast. Long distance isn't really my thing anyway so, bye Beck. It was fun while it lasted." She picked up her stuff and pecks him on the cheek with no emotion at all, doesn't even look at him.

As she opens the door and walks out, he stares after her a little unsteady and says to no one in-particular, "Yeah, I guess it was wasn't it?" And even more quietly to himself.

"Goodbye Jade. I love you."

Two weeks later, Jade is in a cab heading to the airport. She looks out the window and gazes at the flickering scenery. She had been ignoring calls from everyone all week. Except...

No. He said he wouldn't if she didn't call back. In the call that she had picked up unknowingly, thinking it was anybody else.

_The ringing of the phone throughout the empty house reverberated over the wooden floors to her room. She stretched her arm out and picked up the reciever. Before she said hello she heard it. A slight intake of breath and, "Jade?"_

_Not a question, not a staement. He had thought she disconnected her phone. _

_"Jade...I wanted to talk to you. You don't have to talk back; just listen, if you want." Silence on both ends. Jade stared out at nothing with the slightest shocked expression, eyes opened wider than usual and mouth barely parted in surprise. Her face is streaked with black makeup, and her lips are the faintest shade of purple._

_A sigh from Beck's end._

_"Ok, I know you saidw e were over, but you still have two more weeks. Two more weeks to spend with everyone. Two more weeks for us to be together." Silence again._

_"Please Jade. I'm begging you! No matter how painful it might be afterward, we'll still have those two weeks!" Jade's eye and lips squeezed shut against the torrent of tears and words that wanted to escape. _

_"I...I can't." She said, her voice raspy and harsh from fighting against everything she wanted but couldn't say, and everything she couldn't but wanted to say. Her throat almost continuously constricting as she gulped for air while fresh tears streaked across her face._

_"I want to, but I can't. I can't hurt you like that, because no matter," she took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling for any guidance, "no matter how good those two weeks might be, they couldn't come close to the damage that'll happen to both of us when they're over. So...I can't. And now you know that I," she stops for a second and squeezes herself together because right now, she just might fall apart, " now you know that I want to, I just..."_

_"Can't." Beck's voice cracked over the line, the word seeming more lonely and hopless because of it. _

_"Well then I won't call you." He sniffs and clears his throat. "I won't wall you if you don't call me back after this." _

_"Goodbye Jade...I love you." Line goes dead._

_" I love you too Beck. Somuch." She hangs up and clutches the phone to her chest. As if it's a life preserver keeping her alfloat in all the despair. _

_If she was a different girl, she would have gone out in the pouring rain and ridden her bike all the way to Beck's rv to have those two weeks. But she wasn't. And so she stayed inside and let her tears fall down like the rain: relentlessly. _

* * *

She hadn't called him back. Hadn't called any of them back, but it wasn't like they were really that close right? And now they were never going to see each other again. And besides, they went to a school for the performing arts, drama like this had to happen all the time.

She grabbed her bags out of the trunk and went around to pay her fares. She was in the airport already, and had just dropped her bags off when she heard it.

"And we just, want you to know, that we'll be mis-sing youuuuu." She stopped, breathless and turned around to face them all: Cat, Tori, ANdre with bongos, Robbbie with a guitar, and even Rex was beatboxing.

"And we just, want you to know, that we wish you the best of luuuuuuuuck." She put her bags down and stuffed her hands in her pockets, not knowing what to do but stand there shell-shocked.

"And we just, and we just, want you to knoooowwww that we loooooove you-ooooooooo!" Cat's falsetto rose up to be greeted by a depper voice; stronger, clearer, beautiful. A voice that used to lull Jade to sleep almost every night. A voice that brought tears to her eyes now.

"And I just, wanted to make sure that you knewwww, how muuuuuuch, Iiiiiii, loooooooooooove, youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

She hugged everyone: Andre, Cat, Tori, she shook Robbie's hand, but Beck!

She ran up to him and threw her arms around him, squeezing as hard as she could because she didn't know why she had ever let go in the first place. When they backed up from each other, they saw all they needed to see.

They slammed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Their lips smoldering under how right they knew it felt, and how much the missed each other. Beck was totally dominant in this kiss, for the first time ever, in their last. Their tongues were searching, memorzing everything about the other so they would remember exactly how things were.

As they brought themselves back down to Earth for the need of air, Andre cleared his throat. Jade turned to face the small group assembled.

"Thank you all so much. You're great friends. I'm lucky to have you. I'm sorry things couldn't have been different." She turned back to Beck.

"And if I knew how things would turn out, good or bad, and I had the chance to do it again, I'd stay with you."

He leaned in for another kiss, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, which he gently caressed before kissing it.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way."

And then the intercom annouced Jade's flight.

Tearful goodbye's and almost impossible promises were made, Iloveyou's spoken almost all around, but it was the last thing they hear from Jade, in person, for a very long time.


	2. One Year Later

_A/N: Ok, so since my very enthusiastic friend CrazySmiley asked me to continue this, I will! It will be a multi-chapter event because I'm walking on eggshells for ideas. __So, R&R and enjoy!_

_CrazySmiley this one's for you! ;) PS-The German will come in later-_

* * *

One Year Later-

"I cannot wait! Ah! The showcase is only two days away and Cat and Andre are gonna rock it!" Tori said, quite loudly, while she threw her hands about. Andre blushed and Cat jumped up and down while clapping her hands.

"I know! And my parents are gonna record it so my brother can watch from his special home!" Cat proceeded to screech and bounce while everyone else looked at each other in that special way that was reserved for when Cat says something...special.

"That's great Cat!" Tori eventually got over the awkwardnes to congratulate the redhead.

"Yeah, he'll love it Lil' Red!" Andre said, fidgeting with his tie.

"Yeah Cat, he'll probably put it on replay!" Beck added in his 2 cents.

"Totally!" Robbie hopped on the bandwagon as well.

"Woooow. You guys are pathetic." Rex commented. Everyone's eyes flew to Cat. Said redhead stopped her hopping about and glared at him furiously.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" And then she ran off in the direction of the girls bathroom.

Everyone turned to look at the puppet int Robbie's arms.

"What?" Rex was kind of on edge from the way they were all glaring at him. And then they attacked.

"You should know better by now Rex!" Tori said in exasperation.

"Not cool man." Andre was shaking his head.

"You need to shut up every once and a while!" Beck angrily ran his hand through his hair.

"Rex, you can't have any pudding when we get home." Robbie said thinking of a quick punishment for the little man.

"Ugh, fine then babies I'm gonna go get a soda." Robbie rolled his eyes. "Bye guys."

Beck sighed as Robbie and Rex left.

He turned back to Tori and Andre.

"So Tori, you planning on making a killing at the Senior Showcase Friday?" She looked at Beck and giggled.

"Haha, no." Beck raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

Tori put a hand up to her mouth as if that could somehow stop the boys from hearing her laugh. "I have plans."

Beck exchanged a glance with Andre. "Um Tori, you alright?" She laughed again.

"Never better. I'm gonna go find Cat and make sure she's alright." And then she walked off leaving both boys confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Beck crossed his arms and turned to look at Andre. Andre shrugged.

"Man, I gave up on understading women a long time ago. But I will admit, every since lunch Tuesday she's been really weird." Beck slowly shook his head as realization dawned on him.

"Yeah, right after that phone call." The boys slowly looked up to meet each other's eyes and then smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Andre asked Beck.

"Only if you're thinking about what I'm thinking." Andre nodded. "Ok, so when we gonna get it?" Beck bit his lip and looked around anxiously.

"I say 4th hour." Andre laughed. "When she has Instruments?" Beck nodded.

"Perfect. SO we'll meet right before lunch at her locker. You gonna get the combo?" Beck laughed.

"Why get the combo when I can get a screwdriver?" Andre and Beck smiled and shook hands, then walked off in separate directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cat and Tori were in the bathroom primping.

"Are you sure you're ok Cat?" Cat finished putting on her lipgloss and then nodded. "Yeah. Even though Rex is mean, he's still my friend. I forgive him." She smiled brightly into the mirror.

Tori finished touching up her blush and glance over at the petite girl. Sometimes she felt like Cat had no idea what was actually going on, and sometimes she felt like Cat knew just a little too much. One of these days, Tori was gonna figure out what was up with Cat...and then try to sort out her brother.

"So are you still gonna wear that pink dress to the showcase?" Tori asked to try and change the subject. Cat squealed.

"No! I found a new dress at that place Jade took us to last year." If not for Cat's happiness over the dress, she probably would've started too cry over how much she missed her best friend. Tori, however, was almost happy that Jade was gone because she could finally stop being afraid of everything all the time.

"Really? But I though your heart was set on that one?" Cat nodded slowly. "Yeah, but then I saw this dress and I just knew!" Cat's smile was taking up a large part of her face, in fact it was so huge Tori had to laugh at how happy the shorter girl was.

"Alright then, whatever makes you happy. Let's head over to Sikowitz's class, we don't want to be late." Cat gasped.

"No! He might hit us with a ball! Or a coconut!" And then both girls scurried out the door because coconuts hurt.

* * *

"Ugh, my day is ruined! Thank you Sikowitz!" Tori shouted in exasperation. By the gloomy looks on her friends faces, they felt the same way. Cat, Robbie, Rex, and herself had plopped themselves and their lunches uncerimoniously onto their regular lunch table after the drama the was Sikowitz.

Sikowitz had requested everyone make up a murder scene with a partner of his choosing and act it out at the end of class. When everyone had finished however, Sikowitz was staring dejectedly at the ground. Beck had clapped his hands in an effort to wak up their teacher, and when he did, Sikowitz had shouted, "Pathetic! Those were the most predictably drawn-out deaths I have ever seen!" And then he sighed.

"If only Jade was still here. Yes, Jade West! That would've been amazing! I would've been able to actually feel the pain and release of death!" Sikowitz finished sipping whatever he drinks from those coconuts and then walked out the back door of the classroom. And then the bell rang.

Beck, Andre, Cat, Torri, Robbie, and Rex didn't get up out of their seats. Jade was still a sore subject around them; everyone had lost a friend. Then Cat got up and ran out of the room crying. Beck got up and followed her out.

Which brought everyone right back to how they were right after Jade had left...

_Beck was depressed for months. He hardly said anything and reguarly skipped Sikowitz's class, just because he knew Sikowitz would call on him regardless. For days on end, he wouldn't come to school; just stayed in his RV listening to songs Jade had recorded and looking at pictures of the two of them._

_Cat became the major cause of everyone's anxiety. She dressed in dark colors, started to fail some of her classes, and for started fights. She didn't smile, or laugh, and all of the random sayings that made up Cat, were gone from her vocabulary. A couple of times, Cat had to spend the night at Tori's because her parents kicked her out for fighting._

___After Jade left, the two had gotten closer over the loss of their friend (afterall Beck had been her boyfriend and Cat her best friend). A few weeks before the premire of Jade's German show, about two months after Jade had left, Cat had come to school crying with her makeup smeared all over her face. Beck went up and hugged her and the duo spent the entire day in the janitor's closet talking about Jade._

_For a few weeks Andre walked around in a sort of haze with his headphones in his ears, listening to the playlists Jade had made for him one day when she found out he had no idea who Anti-Flag was. He started to read books about anything and everything. He lost his passion for the music._

_Tori kind of drifted away from the group; just kept to her school work and the group's weekly movie nights. She made more friends and the time she didn't spend with the gang, she spent with them. Jade's absence hadn't really affected her in a major way; the girl terrified her more than aything._

_Robbie kept to his studies and puppetering and became President of the AV club. Sinjin and him got closer as friends becuase they cared about Jade, but she didn't necessarily care for them back._

_It wasn't a good time for anyone in the group; Jade hadn't been the nicest person to be around, but she was still a crucial part of their friendship. It got better when her show aired though._

_They started to have weekly airings over at Tori's house, watching their friend live out her dreams. __Eventually the weekly airings turned into everynights at someone's house. And then those turned into everydays and lunch, and then things went back to how they were before Jade left. Almost at least._

Tori shook her head to get rid of the past. Everyone was better now. She smiled into her tuna sandwhich about her earlier conversation this week. But Beck and Andre still hadn't showed up and she was starting to get a little antsy..

The rest of the gang half-heartedly dug into their food still reminiscing of the past and Jade West.


End file.
